A variety of designs for carton blanks have been proposed for enabling the consumer to reseal the carton subsequent to the initial opening thereof so that the carton can be readily stored. Further, numerous carton blanks have been suggested for improving the overall seal of the blank when fully erected, the adaptability of the carton blank to mechanical erecting devices, and the minimization of scrap stock material from which the blanks are formed. The following U.S. patents are indicative of the previously known designs for carton blanks: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,509,383, Walter; 2,342,198, Hultin; 2,367,008, Davidson; 2,367,780, Inman; 2,369,385, Carruth; 2,496,043, Farrell; 3,040,957, Meyers; 3,097,783, Burt et al; 3,109,577, Knipp; 3,144,980, Larson; 3,168,233, Ignell; 3,194,479, Rumberger; 3,195,800, Cote; 3,197,114, Holmes; 3,206,103, Bixler; 3,206,915, Anderson; 3,265,285, Fanter; 3,281,055,Buttery; 3,309,834, Buttery; 3,543,997, Michetti; 3,833,165, Hoiles; 4,046,313, Perry; 4,084,489, Matovich; 4,239,115, Froom; 4,256,526, McDaniel; 4,555,027, Froom.
Prior to the present invention, the packaging industry has been unable to develop a carton for packaging semi-liquids such as ice cream or the like that is readily resealed subsequent to the initial opening thereof and includes carton ends providing substantially continuous surfaces for facilitating printing thereon.